High-Tech Enchanted Exoskeleton
The power to use high-tech mystical armor. Variation of Power Suit and Science-Magic Mixture. Combination of Enchanted Armor and High-Tech Exoskeleton. Also Called *Cybernetic Mystical Armor/Exoskeleton *Enchanted Powered Armor/Exoskeleton *Magitek Armor/Exoskeleton *Technomagical Exoskeleton Capabilities The user utilizes a suit of armor that is both composed of high-level science and uses a variety of enchanted materials, or is originally high-tech armor that was subsequently given a permanent enchantment to allow for mystical effects. This combination allows for the utilization of a variety of magical effects, while simultaneously providing the means to interact easily with non-magical technologies. Some versions of this kind of armor may allow the ejection of mystical metals, or even a computer to determine incoming spells and appropriate counter-spells. Applications *Adaptive Armor **Exotic Technology *Belief Technology *Bio-Metallic Symbiotic Exoskeleton *Energy Manipulation **Energy Assimilation **Energy Blast **Magical Energy Absorption **Magical Energy Manipulation *Enhanced/Supernatural Condition *Force Armor Generation **Force-Field Generation *Jet Propulsion **Flight/High-Speed Flight *Magic Detection *Magic Resistance *Scanner Vision **Holographic Projection *Spiritual Technology *Technomagical Combat *Technomagical Weaponry Associations *Enchanted Armor *High-Tech Exoskeleton *Power Suit *Science-Magic Mixture *Technomagic *Technomagical Symbiosis Limitations *Armor may be rendered inert by anti-magical or anti-enchantment effects. Known Users Known Items Gallery Praetor Suit Doom 2016.png|The Doom Slayer (Doom 2016) has the Praetor Suit, forged from human technology that was augmented by the demon known at the "wretch." Iron Destroyer Fear Itself.jpg|His Model 37 "Bleeding Edge" Iron Man Armor augmented through dwarven craftsmanship with Uru, Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel Comics) was capable of taking on the mystically augmented "Worthy" alongside the others of the "Mighty." Iron Man Armor 48 Comic.jpg|Tony Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man (Marvel Comics) has produced armors composed of elements lethal to certain mystical creatures, such as the Iron Man Armor Model 48 composed of cold iron to fight against Dark Elves. Xin Clockwork Reliquary Pathfinder.jpg|First King Xin (Pathfinder) created the clockwork reliquary, meant to house his body and spirit and forged of a variety of different mystical skymetals, though he only was able to use it after becoming undead. Warlock-Engineer Skaven.png|Like some other Skaven (Warhammer), the Warlock-Engineers of Clan Skryre make heavy use of warpstone in their already highly advanced armor. Sorcerer MattBradbury.png|Chaos Space Marines (Warhammer 40,000) utilize power armor that is often enchanted by the forces of Chaos. Lucius the Eternal.jpg|Blessed by Slannesh with mutated power armor, Lucius the Eternal (Warhammer 40,000) utilizes the Armor of Shrieking Souls, which allows him to perform Murderous Possession. Grey Knights Warhammer 40K.jpg|The Grey Knights (Warhammer 40,000) use their Aegis Armor to provide intense protection against the mystical forces on top of the technological benefits of the armor itself. Batman_Helbat_Armor.jpg|The Helbat (DC Comics) is the amalgamated compilation of science and sorcery brought to the table by the Justice League. Dark_Angel.jpg|Shevaun Haldane (Marvel Comics) had a mystech armor is magically attuned to the universe at large around her, affording her a grand host of metamystical attributes and technological capabilities. Protoss_blades.jpg|The Protoss (Starcraft) have crafted and perfected many forms of psionic enhancing technologies. One of their personal favorites is the Power Suit which the Zealots use in combat to augment their psychic powers. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Items Category:Science Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Armor-Based Powers Category:Common Powers